Epilogue - Heroine
"Heroine" is one of five possible endings to Madison Paige's story in Heavy Rain. It is her second best ending. Characters * Madison Paige * Talk show host * Vincent Ending After appearing on the interview show Let's Talk Tonight and being hailed as a hero, Madison is at a book signing for Heavy Rain, her account of the investigation. She starts signing a book for a man named Vincent, who tells her that what she needs is a more ferocious and brutal rival. When she looks up in unease, he has disappeared. Transcript Talk Show Host: Our next guest is rumored to be about to receive a Pulitzer Prize for her remarkable series of investigative articles about the Origami Killer case. Showing incredible courage, her daring intervention led to the arrest of the country's most wanted criminal and saved the life of a little boy. This evening, I welcome a woman who might well be the true definition of a heroine for the ages. Madison Paige, good evening. Thank you for agreeing to talk with us. Now you've been described as being both determined and tenacious, two qualities, no doubt, that were needed to see you through the dark hours of this unbelievable story. Were you afraid at any time? (The scene transitions to Madison at a book signing.) Woman: Thank you, Miss Paige. I really admire you for what you've done. Madison: Thank you. Man: For John, please. We need more journalists like you, Miss Paige. It's a good thing you were there to catch that bastard! Madison: Thank you. (Vincent approaches.) Madison: What's your name? Vincent: Vincent... Excellent investigation, Miss Paige. You are one brave lady! You deserve a better adversary... Somebody more... ferocious. (As Madison looks up, Vincent disappears.) Requirements * Madison reaches the warehouse and survives. * Ethan never kisses Madison, rejects her in "On the Loose," is imprisoned, or dies. Trivia * The title of Madison's book is the only other use of the title phrase in the game; the other time is when Ethan is thinking about the rain before he gets into the car at the beginning of "Father and Son." * Ethan becoming angry with Madison in "On the Loose" after discovering she is a journalist (if he had kissed her earlier) and saying that all she had been thinking about when helping him was writing a book on the case may have been foreshadowing this ending, as Ethan and Madison must not be in a relationship at the end of the game (either by Ethan dying, rejecting Madison or never kissing her, or ending up in jail permanently) to achieve it. * This ending can sometimes leave out the interview if Madison gets caught by the police in "The Old Warehouse" and/or if Scott kills Norman during the final fight. * This is considered Madison's second best ending because of the fame and recognition she receives for stopping the Origami Killer and saving Shaun. Videos de:Epilog - Heldin Herione, Epilogue - Category:Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters Category:Heavy Rain